One Night Stand
by belowthesealevel
Summary: Roxas Strife was just an average 17 year old who liked his alcohol. Even though he was underage he was still able to go into the famous bar "Seventh Heaven", but only with the use of a fake i.d. His underaged drinking may come to an abrupt stop when he makes acquaintance with a certain redhead late at night while walking home. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. AkuRoku Rated M for sex and death.


It was just past 2 in the morning when the bartender told Roxas that he has had enough to drink and he should go home.

"Hey kid" the bartender suggests, "Don't you think you've had enough to drink?"

"No sir!" Roxas replies while giggling.

"It's getting late kid, I can call you a cab if you'd like" the bartender says.

"N-no its fine, I can walk, I don't live too far" the blonde drunkenly slurs.

Roxas then gets up, staggering to the door almost falling flat on his face.

"It's a little chilly out tonight" he hiccups, "I should have worn a jacket."

As he continues to walk to his humble abode a tall, lean and muscular figure starts to follow Roxas while staying hidden in the shadows.

Roxas stops nervously and says with a worried tone "H-hello, is anyone there?"

Roxas ponders for a moment and realizes that no one is there.

"Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me again" he says.

The dark figure quickens his pace until he is an inch away from Roxas's back. Without hesitation, the mysterious person muffles Roxas's mouth and quickly drags him to a nearby alleyway. After quite a struggle, he manages to get Roxas pinned to a metal fence that is in the back of the alleyway. He then grabs a piece of rope out of his trench coat and ties Roxas's arms to the fence.

"Wh-who are you?" Roxas demands.

"Me, well I am Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" the man supposedly named Axel asks.

Roxas quickly nods his head with a look of terror upon his face.

"Mmm oh Roxy, you look good while you're all helpless and pinned up" Axel purrs as he gently strokes Roxas's face.

"Don't touch me with those filthy hands!" Roxas yells, jerking his face away.

"Filthy?" the redhead questions. "Hmm I think I will enjoy my filthiness as long as I get to touch you."

At this point tears are now streaming down the blonde's face as he is pleading for this strange man to let him go.

"P-please." Roxas begs. "I'm begging you, just let me go in peace."

"Let you go?" Axel asks, "Why would I do that, the fun is just about to begin."

At that moment Roxas knew something bad was about to happen so he decided to scream with all his might.

"That was a bad move Roxas" Axel whispers with a sadistic tone as he pulls out a knife.

Roxas eyes widen in terror.

"Wh-what are you going to do with that?" the blonde asks

"Oh nothing" Axel replies with a malicious smile creeping upon his face.

Axel then drags the sharpened knife on the surface of Roxas's face drawing blood.

"Oh Roxas, such purity lies within you. It's just so delicious. You look very beautiful covered in red." Axel says flickering his tongue out to lick the blonde's smooth skin.

"Why are you doing this?" Roxas cries.

"Why you ask?" Axel smirks. "It's because I loved you for so long. I've yearned to touch you since I first layed my eyes on you. Ever since I've seen you with that Sora person it made me extremely jealous".

"Y-you've been stalking me?" Roxas questions.

"No, I like to think of it as a private investigator". Axel giggles.

"Enough talking Roxy, let the fun begin." Axel states while grinning.

Axel then begins to take his sharpened knife and makes little slits in Roxas's shirt.

"This should be easier to get off now". Axel says while ripping Roxas's shirt off.

Next Axel picks up his knife and begin slitting Roxas's chest.

"Mmm more blood". Axel comments while liking the blood off of Roxas's chest teasingly.

Roxas moans softly at the touch of Axel's warm moist tongue.

"Oh so you're enjoying this"? Axel inquires while grinning.

Roxas blushes and says "N-no".

Axel now proceeds to lick and tease Roxas's nipple biting and sucking the slightly pink bud that is before him.

"It seems like you're enjoying this Roxas by the look of that bulge in your pants."

Roxas cries in pain as Axel bites his nipple harshly.

"Oh you shouldn't lie to me." Axel purrs while rubbing Roxas's crotch.

Without hesitation, Axel unbuckled Roxas's pants revealing that Roxas isn't wearing underwear

"Oh, so you like going commando?" Axel asks. "I think I could get use to this".

Axel takes Roxas's half hard cock and begins to pump it slowly to life using one of his gloved hands. He then takes his knife and slice along the base of Roxas's now hard member drawing blood. As Roxas cries out in pain Axel takes this chance to grab Roxas roughly by the hair and kiss him hungrily. As Roxas groans in pleasure Axel teasingly licks the bottom of his new-found partner lip asking for entrance. Roxas willingly parts his lip slightly in order for Axel to taste him. The redhead kisses him more passionately than before and shoves his tongue into Roxas's mouth swirling and battling his tongue for dominance. He then pinned the blonde's tongue down and started to caress his tongue gently. Roxas moaned softly as Axel made his hand down to Roxas's member and started to fondle it gently.

"Stop it Roxas" Axel says. "Your moans are turning me on so much".

Axel soon unbuckles his pants revealing his hard member, releasing it from its cloth confinement.

"Mhm Roxas how about you suck on this for me" Axel moans.

Axel then takes Roxas's head pushing it down gently so that his head was at waist level. Without warning, he thrusts his cock into Roxas mouth.

"Damn kid, your mouth is hot." Axel says.

"If I'm going to suck you off then let me do it on my own." Roxas states flatly.

"Okay kid, be my guest." Axel groanswhile smirking.

Roxas then begins to stick out his tongue and tease Axel's tip slowly. After that he takes his tongue and drags it up and down Axel's shaft in a ghostly manner.

"F-fuck Roxas." Axel says, "Stop teasing".

His blonde partner opens his mouth and slowly leans his head forward to meet Axel's member. He then bobs his head up and down only to receive a soft moan from Axel. Axel begins to thrust his hips in time with Roxas's head but Roxas stops abruptly.

"What are you doing Roxy?" Axel asks.

"I said I want to do this on my own." Roxas states.

Roxas looks at Axel's member hungrily and takes his entire manhood into his mouth deepthroating it lustfully.

"F-fuck." Axel groans.

Roxas picks up the pace bobbing his head faster as Axel places his hands on the back of Roxas's head thrusting his head down on to his throbbing member.

"I-i'm cumming!" Axel cries while pouring his hot semen into Roxas's mouth.

Unexpectedly Roxas's swallows Axel's seed gagging slightly at the bitter taste.

"Are you ready for the main event?" Axel says whispering into Roxas's ear.

He takes Roxas by the hair standing him up. The redhead then takes one of his long digits holding it up in front of the blonde's mouth.

"Suck." He demands, "Or it will be painful for you."

Without hesitation he takes the long digit in his mouth and begins sucking on it slowly.

"Mm good boy Roxas." Axel whispers with a lustful tone.

When the digit was sleek enough with saliva Axel began prodding it at Roxas's entrance.

"Relax Roxas, or it will hurt." Axel suggest.

Roxas began to relax his muscles until Axel began inserting his digit into Roxas's entrance. His finger was barely halfway in when Roxas cried out in pain.

"I told you to relax" Axel says wiping away Roxas's tears placing tender kisses along his neck and jawline.

When Roxas finally calmed down he began inserting more of his digit into Roxas. Slowly he began fingering Roxas hole to prepare him for what was about to come. Roxas breathes out slowly trying to get use to this new sensation. Roxas leans toward Axel's head and buries his face into the crook of his neck whispering for Axel to go faster. With much gratitude Axel fulfills Roxas's wish and fingers Roxas's hole more faster getting a cry out of the blonde.

"Damn Roxas, you're so tight" Axel purrs.

Axel then inserts another digit into Roxas and begins to scissor Roxas with his two long digits. Roxas throws his head back in pleasure when Axel hits a certain spot inside of him.

"Ah r-tight there" Roxas groans.

"Mhm looks like I found your sweet spot" Axel says with a smirk while scissoring Roxas.

Roxas whimpers and looks at Axel pleadingly as he takes his fingers out of Roxas. Soon after his fingers were replaced with something with more girth to it. Axel's hard member began prodding at Roxas entrance. Even though Axel just loosened Roxas up he was still so tight that he could barely get his head in. Axel begins placing tender kisses along Roxas's chest to relax him. With a sigh, Roxas relaxed his muscles only to be met with a loud yelp. Axel thrusted his hard member into Roxas without warning causing him to tear up.

"Shh It's okay Roxy" Axel groans as he is thrusting into Roxas.

Axel picks up his knife and began slicing Roxas's thigh in sync with his thrusts. Roxas whimpers at the sensation that is coursing through his veins. The mixture of pain and pleasure is driving the blonde over the edge. Axel picks Roxas up and begins thrusting into him while pinning him against the fence holding him up steadily. The cold metal fence sends shivers up Roxas's spine and he buries his head into the crook of the redhead's neck searching for warmth. Axel takes his knife again and cuts Roxas chest.

"My filth is finally tainting your purity Roxas" Axel states.

Roxas bites his lip in order to stop himself from moaning out for the redhead.

"It's okay Roxas, moan for me" Axel whispers while thrusting into Roxas's sweet spot.

Roxas moans loudly and begins to nibble on Axel's ear. This sends the redhead writhering in pleasure.

"I-i'm cumming" Axel cries out while spewing his hot seed into Roxas.

Axel thrusts a few more times while Roxas rides out his climax spilling his seed onto the redheads stomach.

"Oh Roxy" Axel purrs. "Let's meet up again sometime, in the afterlife".

Axel takes the knife again slitting Roxas's throat watching the helpless blonde's life deteriorate before his eyes.

"So much blood Roxas, you look beautiful in red" Axel says with a malicious smile while walking off into the shadows.


End file.
